The New Beginning
by Eve the writer
Summary: Serena, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts thought things were back to normal as spring changes to summer. Well they were very much wrong. Lurking in the shadows of the world is a new evil darnkess looking to destroy the world!
1. Part One

~ Sailor Moon Universe ~ *New Millennium, new secrets, and new enemies*  
  
Part One  
  
"WAKE UP SERENA!!!" exclaimed her mother from outside Serena's bedroom door.  
  
Serena sat up, and scratched at her head grouchily as her eyes met the clock. Serena groaned in annoyance, because it was barely 7:21 in the morning, and she hated getting up early. Slowly as possible Serena rose from her bed, and got dressed in her high school uniform already feeling dread for the aggravatingly normal day she knew she was going to have. Once she was changed, and had washed her face she headed downstairs carrying her books.  
  
"Hey look its meatball head!" exclaimed her brother Sam.  
  
"Shut up weasel" Serena muttered sitting down, and biting into a muffin.  
  
"Serena be nice to your brother," scolded her mother.  
  
"But mom did you not just hear the little brat?" Serena asked in disbelief, "he called me 'meatball head'! Only Darien gets to call me that mom!"  
  
"Serena silence!" shouted her mother.  
  
Sam stuck out his tongue at Serena from behind his mothers back; Serena did just the same. "MOM! Mom Serena just stuck her tongue out at me!" whined Sam.  
  
"Now really! SERENA!" yelled her mother furiously.  
  
"But...but..." stuttered Serena in disbelief. Finally she decided to let it go, and exhaled a deep breath before she said, "you know what? Forget about it. I'm going to school. Amy, and I have to get there before we're late"  
  
Serena left her house grateful to get away from her pestering brother. She met Amy at the street corner, and the two best friends started down the sidewalk talking calmly as they went. This was the part of normal life that Serena thoroughly enjoyed. She loved just hanging around with her friends.  
  
"So how are things going between you, and Darien?" Amy asked casually.  
  
"Fine" answered Serena, "he barely has any time for me though. He's going to be entering his second year at College you know at Princeton in America, and well...he's busy. But he did promise he's going to visit for the summer that's coming in two weeks!"  
  
"Can you believe we're going to be juniors in high school?" Amy asked.  
  
"I know. I can't believe it either," said Serena, "it feels like just yesterday I was a freshmen"  
  
Both of the girls laughed in humor for a few moments before they both sighed, and reminisced in silence about the days when they were Sailor Scouts. They scarcely talked about their regrets of not being Sailor Scouts to one another, but deep down each of them knew the others missed it just as much as they did.  
  
"Here we are" said Amy stiffly, "high school"  
  
"On time too" pointed out Serena.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Amy frowning as they crossed the lawns into their high school, "very much on time"  
*~*~*  
  
Deep off at the broad deserted fens where not one soul lived crashed a large ship of some sort that had oddly enough fell from the sky. The ship hit the floor so hard it shook the hay like grass, and the thick swamps rumbled, and boiled audibly. For a moment the ground just vibrated until a second later everything fell silent as the ship began to smoke, and catch fire. The door of the ship slowly opened, and in the doorway stood shadows of humans staring out at the scene where they had landed. Eventually they descended the ship, and looked around at each other.  
  
"Where are we?" asked one with short, and wavy blue hair.  
  
"Dunno," answered the shortest one of all, which had long blonde hair.  
  
"It was an accident that we landed here," said the tallest.  
  
"I say we go back into the ship," said the one with long blonde hair.  
  
"You say a lot things," snapped the tallest.  
  
"Zora please" pleaded the one with long blonde hair, "don't get upset"  
  
"I'll check our location on my compact computer" said the one with short wavy blue hair.  
  
"Lena don't tell me what to do," said Zora, "hurry up, and find our location Tamy"  
  
"I'm trying," answered Tamy brushing back some of her short blue hair.  
  
"Why don't you chill Zora?" said the second tallest who had medium length brown hair.  
  
"Rita" growled Zora curling her hands into fists "lets not get into this"  
  
"Guys" said Nina tossing back her long curvy blonde hair.  
  
"Ah this is where we are," said Tamy looking up at last from her computer, "we are...we're in Tokyo, Japan. We've landed far off into the meadows of it, but we're just near the city part of it"  
  
"So...so are you going to contact Muna, and Bartamus, or what?" snapped Zora.  
  
"Contacting..." said Tamy.  
  
"Good" said Selena sitting down on a rock.  
  
"I wonder how long we're going to have to stay here," pondered Mista sitting down next to Selena.  
  
"Hey Lena" said Botaru putting her hands on her hips, "do you have any snacks?"  
  
"No" answered Selena, "why do people always think I have food?"  
  
Everyone looked over at her with their eyebrows raised.  
  
"Okay, okay I have some candy," said Selena pulling a bag of candy out of her coat pockets, and pouring some into everyone's hands, "there are you all happy?"  
  
"Guess what?" Tamy asked shutting her compact.  
  
"What?" Rachelle asked.  
  
"Muna, and Bartamus said we have to stay here!" exclaimed Tamy.  
  
"Why?" asked Maye.  
  
"They said its perfect that we landed here on planet earth instead of the Earth Moon Castle" explained Tamy, "Muna said that this Universe's Sailor Scouts leave here...not too far off in fact".  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Nina.  
  
"We're supposed to set up headquarters," answered Tamy, "Bartamus said they have what we're looking for. They are the ones that can give it to us"  
  
"Excellent" said Zora, "lets go take it from them"  
  
"We can't do that" said Botaru, "not until we have the orders to! And how do we know they won't just give it to us if we ask? I mean why do we always have to try, and solve things with violence? Nothing ever gets solved with violence!"  
  
"Oh shut up" snapped Zora.  
  
"SILENCE!" shouted Selena standing, and peering around at her Sailor Scouts, "listen to me.... we are going to do what Muna, and Bartamus said, and set up headquarters. But we will not harm any of this Universes Sailor Scouts, because we have not been ordered to! Now lets find us some headquarters. NOW!"  
  
Everyone fell silent, and no one dared to disobey Selena when she was angry, and when she turned from her friendly attitude to her fiery leader mode. They all (even Zora) knew she was the head Sailor Scout, and they never goaded to go against her. Quite frankly they were all afraid to. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
"Luna" said Artemis slowly walking toward Luna.  
  
Luna rose from underneath Serena's bed where she had been searching for her ball of yarn. She looked over at Artemis who was wearing a very worried expression on his face.  
  
"What is it Artemis? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you think things have been well...well too quiet?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Too quiet. Artemis everything is over. Things are back to normal now. You have to trust that the world, the galaxy is pure again. I do. Do you?" Luna asked him deeply staring at him in concern.  
  
"Of course I do" snapped Artemis, "but I'm not so sure...I...I have a bad feeling"  
  
"Artemis the girls are happy with their lives now. They are normal teenage girls whose only worries are homework, chores, and romance...they are glad to be normal again. Before they were stressed, and...and worried about the possibility of them failing, and not saving the world from destruction" explained Luna.  
  
"I know that," answered Artemis, "but they miss it. I can tell. Mina misses it. Every night when she goes to bed she stares out the window gazing lustily at the sky. She lusts for the adventure. So do the other girls".  
  
"Artemis stop it," snarled Luna moodily, "everything is perfect. Everything is safe. I like it this way"  
  
"You think I don't? Of course I do" Artemis told her, "but I'd much rather know if we were in danger so that we could stop it early hand"  
  
"We're not in any danger," mumbled Luna.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" he asked her.  
  
"Artemis things are better now. Accept it" she said, "why must you constantly try to put us all in a frantic worry? Nothing is wrong. Never".  
  
"And...and what about it?" Artemis whispered, "what if the other galaxies discover it first?  
  
"They won't. Our kingdom was the only kingdom to know about it," said Luna.  
  
"Good" answered Artemis, "very good"  
  
"Even if they did know about it, do you really think they'd travel so very far to get it? No. They wouldn't. Trust me Artemis I know all about these things. I am positive that they in fact are clueless, and even if they do...they won't attempt anything. Rest assure okay?" Luna told him softly.  
  
"Okay then...if you think so Luna" Artemis agreed, "then I guess your right"  
  
"Of course" answered Luna smiling a catty smile, "I'm always right"  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang signaling that school was over, and Serena could not have been more grateful. She walked with Amy carrying her jacket over her shoulder in relief. Her cheeks were rosy pink from the heat of the end of spring, and the beginning of summer. Amy was typing on her small compact computer quietly.  
  
"So do you want to visit Raye's temple?" Serena asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Raye may not be home yet," Amy answered.  
  
"Maybe we should just go check," suggested Serena as she broke into a run.  
  
"NO! Serena! I'm not sure Raye will like that very much!" Amy shouted running after her as quickly as she could.  
  
Serena turned the corner street entering Cherry Hill where Raye's grandfather's temple was located. Serena picked up her pace, as she grew neared to the temple steps; Amy gained on her. Just when Serena was on the fourth step she slipped on a rock that had been lying there, and fell backwards knocking Amy down as well. Both girls hit the concrete floor with a loud thud. Amy's compact computer spun on of her hand, and smashed.  
  
"SERENA!" roared Amy crawling toward her computer, which was in shards of plastic.  
  
"Oops...I'm sorry Amy" Serena apologized, "I didn't mean to"  
  
"Serena I've had this computer ever since I became a Sailor Scout! How could you?" Amy cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry Amy...you know I didn't do it on purpose," Serena pleaded.  
  
"SERENA YOU MEATBALL HEAD! What have you done now?" came the voice of Raye Hino as she entered Cherry Hill her schoolbooks hugged to her chest. She was walking with Lita.  
  
"N-nothing" stuttered Serena.  
  
"Amy" said Lita kneeling next to Amy, "what happened to your compact computer?"  
  
"Say no more. Meatball head probably broke it," snapped Raye setting down her books, "sorry Amy that Serena has to be such a clutz. Its terrible that you have to pay for the girls lack of grace, and poise"  
  
"Hey" Serena asserted.  
  
"Come on," said Raye helping Amy to her feet, "I'll put on a pot of tea. Maybe we can fix this computer"  
  
"Okay" Amy agreed nodding.  
  
Amy, Raye, and Lita disappeared inside the temple leaving Serena sitting on her bum outside looking ridiculous. Serena rolled her eyes before she slowly stood frowning. She didn't know why everyone was so mad at her. It had been an accident. All she wanted to do was come visit Raye, and have a nice afternoon together. But somehow like always she had managed to ruin it.  
  
"Hey Serena" came the voice of Mina.  
  
"Oh hey Mina" muttered Serena bowing her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mina asked her.  
  
"Nothing" answered Serena collecting her books.  
  
"You sure don't look like its nothing" Mina commented.  
  
"No really. It is" Serena told her running off toward the exit of Cherry Hill.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mina shouted after her.  
  
"UH...UH TO THE ARCADE! DROP BY LATER! BYE!" Serena lied.  
  
Mina stood there glowering before she turned around, and entered the temple wondering what the others were up to. 


End file.
